


Al et Seth - Les âmes corrompues

by Jessiebulby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Amitié, Français, French, Hurt, Multi POV, Original work - Freeform, Other, Pouvoirs, Violence, Voyages, adolescents, aventure, blessure, fantastique, possible ships, sang
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiebulby/pseuds/Jessiebulby
Summary: Dans un monde plein de mystères et de merveilles se cache une sombre puissance qui n'attend que d'être libérée pour pouvoir semer le chaos et l'horreur partout sur son passage. Deux jeunes adolescents en quête d'aventure se verront entraîner malgré eux dans une lutte sans merci contre le mal.





	1. Le voleur

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!  
> Mon nom est Jessiebulby. Voici mon premier travail sur ce site! Je le publie en espérant qu'il plaira à certains lecteurs. 
> 
> Il s'agit d'une histoire originale que j'ai écrite dans mes temps libres. Elle traite parfois de sujets délicats et il peut y avoir des passages et des descriptions de violence explicites. 
> 
> Selon moi, il s'agit d'une histoire à la fois magique et tragique. Il y a une grande variété de personnages qui vous transporteront dans leurs aventures et vous vous attacherez certainement à certains d'entre eux alors que vous en détesterez d'autres. 
> 
> Faites-moi connaître vos commentaires sur cette histoire. Si plusieurs l'aiment, je publierai le reste! :) 
> 
> Voici donc le premier chapitre.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Les marchands scandaient leurs promotions dans la rue. Chaque jour, ils s’y installaient. On trouvait de tout dans la rue des braderies, mais ce n’était pas non plus un endroit très sûr, cette rue étant à la limite de la 3e et de la 4e Zone. 

\- Regardez mes belles pommes! Ce sont les plus sucrées que vous trouverez dans tout le marché! Seulement 20 Pièces le livre! 

L’État d’Andora était séparé en zones distinctes du sud vers le nord. La première, la plus petite, était réservée à l’élite; la deuxième, presque aussi petite, était destinée à la bourgeoisie; la troisième, de bonne grosseur, à la classe moyenne; la quatrième, toute aussi grande, aux plus démunis; et la cinquième, ayant la plus grande superficie, servait à l’agriculture et à l’élevage. 

Seth regardait les gens passer devant lui. Il était caché dans l’ombre d’une ruelle. Il avait l’eau à la bouche juste à imaginer prendre une bouchée de l’une de ces fameuses pommes. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. Il avait mangé trois jours plus tôt, il pouvait encore résister une journée ou deux sans manger. Il n’avait pas réellement le choix de toute manière. D’abord, il n’avait pas d’emploi, car personne ne voulait engager de jeunes adolescents de la 4e Zone. Ensuite, parce que moins il volait, moins de chance il avait de se faire attraper par les autorités ou les malfrats du monde criminel qui le recherchaient déjà même s’il n’avait que 14 ans. S’il se faisait attraper par l’État, il serait sans doute envoyé dans des prisons-usines où il y serait enfermé et forcé de travailler comme un forcené jusqu’à sa mort. À moins qu’il ne soit simplement vendu comme esclave à l’élite. Parfois l’État faisait des descentes dans la 4e Zone pour capturer quelques enfants errants qui auraient la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et s’il était capturé par le monde criminel, il ignorait ce qui lui arriverait, mais ce serait sans doute pire. Ces deux pouvoirs, l’un reconnu socialement et l’autre travaillant dans l’ombre, avaient une dominance presqu’égale sur le territoire d’Andora. 

\- Ce tissu de qualité supérieure est si doux qu’il vous en donnera des frissons! Scanda une dame un peu plus loin. 

Heureusement, malgré la faim, Seth avait réussi à voler une veste noire et chaude il y avait un ou deux mois de cela. Elle l’aidait à passer inaperçu, surtout grâce au capuchon qui cachait un peu ses cheveux d’un blond argenté inhabituel. Ceux-ci avaient beaucoup allongé au cours de la dernière année. Ils tombaient maintenant en ondulant légèrement devant ses yeux. C’était sans doute ces derniers qui étaient les plus anormaux. Ils étaient d’un mauve éclatant. Mais bon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait déjà été normal. S’il l’avait été d’ailleurs, malgré les problèmes que son anormalité lui apportait à présent, il serait sans doute mort depuis longtemps. 

Seth releva le regard vers le ciel. Il était gris. La température se faisait de plus en plus fraîche à ce temps-ci de l’année, même si elle ne devenait pas vraiment plus froide. Un vent frisquet venait parfois caresser la peau de ses jambes. Il avait peut-être une veste, mais il n’avait aussi qu’une paire de pantalons courts et pas de souliers. Son ventre gargouilla encore, comme pour faire compétition au désagréable frisson qui venait de traverser tout son corps. Malgré la situation peu avantageuse dans laquelle il survivait, c’était déjà beaucoup mieux que l’endroit d’où il venait. Seth secoua légèrement la tête pour faire fuir tout souvenir traumatisant de ce temps passé. Déjà qu’il en faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, il ne voulait surtout pas se tourmenter aussi lorsqu’il était éveillé.  
C’est alors qu’un adolescent du même âge environ à la peau caramel et aux cheveux bruns courts fonça dans le vendeur de pommes. L’homme un peu enrobé tomba lourdement au sol. Seth eut un petit sourire en coin, amusé par ce qu’il venait de voir. 

\- Espèce de petit vaut-rien de la 4e Zone… commença l’homme en se relevant, rouge comme une tomate tellement il était humilié et furieux.  
\- Désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé, s’excusa nerveusement l’adolescent en reculant pour repartir en courant dans la même direction d’où il était venu. 

Il avait bien réussi son coup. Personne n’avait remarqué qu’il avait réussi à voler cinq pommes durant ce cours instant. C’était un petit animal exotique, ressemblant à un mélange entre un singe et un écureuil, qui s’était faufilé à sa place pour voler les pommes et les mettre dans un petit sac qu’il portait sur son dos alors que l’attention de tous était accaparée ailleurs. Mais Seth était bon observateur. Intéressé par l’adolescent et son étrange petit compagnon, Seth décida d’essayer de le suivre. L’inconnu n’irait sans doute pas trop loin, pas sans son complice. Seth passa dans l’ombre des ruelles avec discrétion comme il avait l’habitude de le faire. Ses sens plus aiguisés que la moyenne lui permettaient de suivre la piste de l’autre adolescent dans les ruelles de la 4e Zone sans le voir ou l’entendre clairement. Toutefois, la piste s’arrêta soudain devant une impasse. Seth regarda autour en se concentrant pour essayer de sentir la présence de l’adolescent à proximité, mais il n’y avait plus rien. C’était comme s’il avait disparu. Cela le laissa confus. C’était presque impossible, sauf si l’adolescent avait lui aussi des capacités hors du commun. Déçu, mais n’insistant pas plus longtemps, il décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner vers son petit repaire caché dans les décombres d’un immeuble situé non loin de là. 

\- De toute manière, je suis destiné à rester seul… murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il ignorait ce que c’était que d’avoir des amis et sa situation était trop précaire pour lui permettre de même essayer d’en avoir. Avec le monde criminel sur son dos et l’anomalie qu’il était, il ne voulait mettre personne d’autre que lui-même en danger. Depuis qu’il était jeune, il avait été conditionné à être seul, à ne surtout pas s’attacher à qui que ce soit. Même s’il essayait d’étouffer ses souvenirs, de nier les faits, il sentait toujours l’influence cruelle de son passé. Il traversa les décombres, passant le plus discrètement possible près des gens. Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne dans la 4e Zone, même les enfants apprenaient rapidement à être manipulateurs pour survivre. Même si Seth était beaucoup plus fort qu’il ne le paraissait et qu’il n’avait pas réellement peur des autres habitants misérables de cette zone qui pouvaient être violents et mesquins, il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l’attention. Après quelques minutes de marche. Il arriva finalement à l’immeuble où il avait élu domicile. C’était un des seuls qui tenait encore debout et, sans doute, un des plus hauts. Il monta les huit étages et arriva finalement au sommet. Seth se rendit jusqu’à une des dalles du plafond au fond de la salle, dont les murs étaient détruits à quelques endroits, et la retira. Il y avait caché quelques effets personnels, comme une petite couverture, un carton d’allumettes et quatre bouteilles d’eau qu’il remplissait deux fois par semaine lorsqu’il allait par la même occasion se rincer à la rivière à la limite de la 5e Zone, située à 2h de marche de son repaire. Même s’il était un peu trop loin de la rivière à son goût, il était bien heureux d’avoir trouvé cet endroit. Puisqu’il était haut, les risques que d’autres y montent étaient moins élevés, si ce n’était que les gens étaient trop faibles pour monter, ils manquaient aussi de motivation pour le peu qu’ils y trouveraient peut-être à voler. Aussi, il y avait la vue exceptionnelle que Seth avait de cet endroit, surtout la nuit. Il pouvait voir toute la 3e Zone, et même un peu des lumières éclatantes de la 2e Zone. Seth but un peu d’eau et s’assit. Son ventre gargouilla pour une millième fois aujourd’hui et cela lui rappela les pommes que l’adolescent inconnu et son petit compagnon poilu avaient volées.

\- Quels chanceux… cinq pommes, ce n’est pas rien!


	2. La rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de publier tout de suite le deuxième chapitre pour donner un meilleur aperçu de ce à quoi va ressembler cette histoire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

CHAPITRE 2

Seth était dans une grande pièce d’une blancheur aveuglante, soutenu sur une table d’opération par des sangles si serrées que ses poignets douloureux en saignaient. 

\- Donnez-lui une autre dose… Voyons voir s’il est vraiment celui que nous espérons tant, dit une voix qui causa aussitôt une vague de panique chez Seth. 

Au moment où il aurait dû être traversé par une terrible douleur, Seth se réveilla. Il était haletant et en sueur, comme toutes les nuits quand il se réveillait après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Il se calma rapidement toutefois, voyant qu’il était toujours dans son repaire, juste devant une ouverture de l’étage où le mur avait été détruit qui donnait sur un paysage lumineux dans la nuit, comme le reflet plus éclatant encore des étoiles. Cela l’apaisa. Il ne savait pas qu’elle heure il était exactement, mais les oiseaux ne s’étaient pas encore mis à chanter, alors l’aube devait être encore loin. Il se rendormit donc après un moment. 

Lorsqu’il se réveilla à nouveau, le soleil se levait à peine. Il rangea rapidement ses effets personnels et sortit. Il y avait partout sur les murs dans la 4e Zone, et certainement dans les autres Zones, des affiches de recrutement. Elles étaient là depuis quelques semaines déjà, mais les rumeurs qu’elles laissaient courir dataient de bien plus longtemps. L’État recrutait des explorateurs pour parcourir le monde et visiter des contrées toujours isolées et, parfois même, hostiles. De ce que Seth savait, le monde avait vécu de nombreuses guerres il y avait longtemps qui avaient séparé les nations et les peuples, alors qu’elles commençaient à peine à se comprendre. Ce qui a causé ces guerres fut l’apparition de quelque chose de presque... magique. Il y a quelques milliers d’années, les gens ont trouvé différents moyens d’utiliser à leur avantage un type d’énergie inné auquel ils ignoraient avoir accès auparavant, une énergie profonde, propre aux êtres vivants et à leurs âmes, une force spirituelle, appelée simplement Essence. Malheureusement, cette nouvelle découverte qui était censée servir au bien-être de la population toute entière n’a créé en fin du compte que des conflits. Après plusieurs siècles de lutte et d’hostilités, les peuples se sont finalement rebâtis sur les ruines des civilisations passées. À présent, ils commençaient à s’ouvrir de nouveau au reste du monde.

Enfin, les Explorateurs qui se démarquaient pouvaient obtenir de bons salaires, si bons que ceux venant de la 3e ou 4e Zone pouvaient même devenir bourgeois. Cependant, il s’agissait d’un des métiers les plus dangereux existants. Les rumeurs disaient que le test de recrutement, ouvert à tous, mais principalement ceux âgés d’au moins 14 ans, était sans pitié, plus du 3/4 des participants abandonnaient ou mourraient avant même d’arriver à la moitié des étapes de sélection. Mais, pour des adolescents sans avenir et sans espoir, vivant dans la pauvreté depuis leur naissance, c’était un risque très intéressant. Pour sa part, Seth se doutait que c’était une façon de plus d’éliminer la population de la 4e Zone sans choquer le reste de la population. Il était d’ailleurs inscrit clairement sur l’affiche et les promoteurs le scandaient haut et fort : Toute blessure ou tout traumatisme est aux risques et périls des participants. Ils étaient prévenus. Seth avait quand même envisagé à quelques reprises d’essayer, surtout quand la faim devenait un peu trop grande et que ses idées n’étaient plus très claires. Il savait qu’il arriverait certainement à passer le test, étant donné ses capacités supérieures à la normale, mais il savait qu’il existait un risque que ce ne soit qu’un piège. Que, rendu au supposé test, tous ceux venant de la 4e Zone s’étant inscrit soient tués tout simplement. Il tenait trop à la vie pour prendre un tel risque de mourir aussi bêtement.   
Au fond de lui, toutefois, il était curieux. S’il pouvait vraiment devenir Explorateur, ce serait sans doute plus intéressant comme vie que celle qu’il avait pour le moment. Quelles aventures pourrait-il vivre? En plus, il serait loin du monde criminel des Zones. Il pourrait peut-être rencontrer des personnes intéressantes. 

Seth passa alors devant le marchant de pommes de l’autre jour. Une semaine avait passée depuis qu’il avait vu l’adolescent et son étrange petit animal voler les pommes. Il aimerait lui aussi avoir un petit compagnon aussi utile. Son ventre ne gargouillerait peut-être pas constamment.   
C’est alors qu’il vit la petite bête passer dans la ruelle à quelques mètres devant lui. Aussitôt, Seth la suivit. L’animal allait habilement entre les obstacles sur sa route. Il était très rapide. Seth ne le perdait pas de vue malgré tout, tentant, par la même occasion et plus difficilement qu’il ne le pensait, de ne pas non plus attirer d’attention indésirable. C’est alors qu’il vit l’animal se faufiler derrière les kiosques des commerçants. Il ne pouvait plus le suivre à présent, mais il resta attentif. Le petit animal n’était pas le leurre, il était le voleur. Alors sans doute qu’il verrait l’adolescent passer sous peu. Comme il s’en attendait, il entendit soudain du vacarme quelques mètres plus loin. 

\- Désolé! Je m’excuse! S’écria un jeune adolescent en passant devant Seth en courant. 

C’était le même adolescent qu’une semaine plus tôt. Il souriait de toutes ses dents, dégageant un bonheur étonnant. Jamais Seth ne se rappelait avoir vu quelqu’un avec un sourire aussi sincère. Il devait en savoir plus sur lui… Il avait décidément avivé la curiosité de Seth. Celui-ci se mit à les suivre, mais cette fois de plus près. L’adolescent zigzaguait entre les ruelles. Seth tentait de garder tout de même un minimum de distance, pour ne pas qu’il se doute de quelque chose, mais il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre de vue comme l’autre jour. C’est alors que Seth sentit d’autres présences autour, dans les ruelles avoisinantes. L’adolescent se dirigeait vers la partie plus populeuse de la 4e Zone et Seth n’aimait pas cela. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, les criminels étaient trop nombreux, il préférait rester prudent. Il décida donc d’arrêter sa poursuite. Il allait sans doute les revoir de toute manière. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand il entendit encore du vacarme dans la ruelle où l’adolescent venait de passer. Seth s’y dirigea sans attendre pour espionner ce qui se passait. Il vit l’adolescent au sol devant quatre hommes qui l’avaient visiblement surpris et poussé par terre. Deux d’entre eux n’étaient sans doute pas très menaçants, mais les deux autres pouvaient facilement représenter une menace pour l’adolescent. Seth resta toutefois en retrait. Il ne voulait pas intervenir imprudemment. 

\- Oh! Qu’avons-nous là! N’est-ce pas le fameux Allaël! Où est ton singe? Demanda l’un des plus petit qui avait un visage ressemblant à celui d’un rat. 

Il avait un ton faussement amical très dérangeant.

\- Ha… euh… Salut, Jo. Mon singe? Si tu parles de Nix, il n’est pas loin.   
\- En fait, je m’en fou et tu le sais. J’aimerais bien que tu passes un message à ton chef.   
\- Tom? Que veux-tu lui dire? demanda gentiment Allaël.

Même un imbécile aurait senti la tension dans l’air. Il était en danger. 

\- Le marché des esclaves est en grande demande de jeunes filles, alors s’il ne nous les donne pas d’ici la fin de la semaine, un autre sera défiguré… dit Jo en faisant signe à l’un des hommes massifs qui s’avança, menaçant, vers Allaël. 

L’aura de ce dernier changea aussi à cet instant. Mais... Seth ignorait ce qui l’avait poussé à agir et comment il avait pu être aussi téméraire, mais en un instant, il se tenait entre Allaël et l’homme massif. Sans se laisser surprendre lui-même par ce qu’il était en train de faire, il frappa l’homme au ventre. Celui-ci, malgré la différence de taille qu’il y avait entre lui et Seth, leva légèrement de terre avant de tomber lourdement sur le ventre en s’étouffant, les bras autour de son abdomen. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce que…? Commença Jo. 

Seth regarda son poing avec déception. Il se rappelait être plus fort que cela. 

\- J’en ai perdu un peu… commenta-t-il à lui-même avant de relever lentement un sinistre regard, comme il savait le faire presque instinctivement devant un ennemi pour l’intimider, vers les trois autres hommes. Partez si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver dans un pire état que lui, les menaça-t-il. 

Jo ne sembla pas apprécier cette menace, mais, voyant ses compagnons filer et se sentant lui aussi déjà intimidé par le jeune adolescent, il n’hésita pas très longtemps avant de les suivre. Seth se tourna alors vers Allaël. Celui-ci était déjà debout. Seth se sentit aussitôt embarrassé devant le regard confus d’Allaël. 

\- Merci pour ton aide! Dit alors l’adolescent avec un grand sourire. 

Maintenant que Seth pouvait mieux le voir, Allaël était un peu plus grand que lui, il avait des cheveux noirs assez courts, la peau caramel et des yeux pers tendant vers le vert. Son oreille droite était percée à plusieurs endroits, lui donnant un air un peu bohême. Il avait des dents droites et beaucoup plus blanches que la normale pour un adolescent de la 4e Zone. Il avait l’air en forme physiquement, ce qui n’était pas non plus habituel.

\- Même si, au fond, j’aurais facilement pu me charger d’eux, tu sais, rajouta Allaël après quelques secondes, et Seth n’en doutait pas, car il dégageait quelque chose de spécial, comme lui. Comment tu t’appelles?   
\- Seth.   
\- Enchanté, Seth! Je m’appelle Allaël, mais tu peux m’appeler simplement Al! Dit-il en tendant une main vers Seth avec un large sourire amical. 

Il la prit avec confusion. Il savait comment faire, mais jamais il n’avait serré une main auparavant, du moins pas qu’il se souvienne. 

\- Enchanté, répondit-il simplement.

À ce moment, le petit animal exotique atterrit sur l’épaule d’Al. Il tenait une grande baguette de pain dans ses mains. Al la prit. 

\- Je te présente Nix, dit-il. Nix, voici Seth. 

Nix avait la grosseur et les grandes oreilles rondes d’un singe et une queue touffue et un visage ressemblant à celui d’un écureuil. Son pelage était brun foncé, ce qui était bien pratique pour passer inaperçu. Il avait un air rusé, presque intelligent. Il regarda Seth avec curiosité avant de sauter sur son épaule et de commencer à jouer avec les cheveux blonds argentés qui dépassaient de sous son capuchon. Seth était hésitant, il n’était pas trop certain de la façon dont il devait réagir. C’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait en compagnie d’une personne aussi joyeuse que Seth et d’un animal de compagnie.

\- Il t’aime bien déjà, dit Al. 

Ce dernier déchira alors un bon morceau de la baguette qu’il tenait et le tendit à Seth.

\- Tu as faim, pas vrai? 

Seth hocha la tête et n’hésita pas une seconde avant de prendre le morceau de pain. Il s’agissait d’un des aliments les plus difficiles à voler et les plus convoités dans la 4e Zone. Al se prit une portion égale et tendit le reste du pain à Nix qui le mit dans son sac. Il en restait encore beaucoup. 

\- Merci beaucoup, dit Seth.   
\- C’est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour quelqu’un qui a voulu m’aider. Mais, dis-moi, pourquoi me suivais-tu? L’autre jour aussi d’ailleurs…  
\- Ah… heu… J’étais curieux, répondit Seth, mal à l’aise. Tu n’es pas comme les autres, toi aussi, rajouta-t-il.   
\- Est-ce que tu es en train de nous traiter de bizarroïdes? Demanda-t-il en essayant d’avoir un ton offensé, mais montrant bien qu’au fond cela l’amusait.   
\- Peut-être, répondit Seth avec une grimace gênée. 

Al rit et cela produisit une certaine chaleur dans le cœur de Seth. C’était la première fois qu’il se sentait ainsi de toute sa vie. Si c’était cela être en bonne compagnie, il ne pourrait jamais plus supporter la solitude avec autant d’aisance qu’auparavant. C’est alors qu’Al passa devant Seth et Nix retourna en un bond sur l’épaule de son maître. 

\- Bon allons-y, décida Al en reprenant son chemin. 

Seth le regarda, un peu déçu. Il aurait aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps, mais Al avait sans doute d’autres choses à faire. Au moins, il avait pu parler avec lui. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends, Seth? Allez, viens! Je veux te présenter quelques personnes! Le héla alors Al.

Seth resta agréablement surpris quelques secondes et finit par rejoindre Al en quelques enjambées. Était-ce le début de sa première amitié? Devait-il fuir pour éviter de souffrir ou de faire souffrir quelqu’un d’innocent? Il entendait les voix négatives au fond de son être qui lui criaient que ce qu’il faisait était mal, qu’il n’y avait pas droit. Il lui prenait toute son énergie pour ne pas écouter les voix et simplement profiter du moment, pour se battre contre son passé. Mais, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir l’impression qu’une partie de lui se sentait si légère alors qu’une autre était plus angoissée que jamais. Pour l’instant, il allait continuer à se battre et suivre Al.


	3. Les Rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième chapitre! 
> 
> La suite est déjà toute écrite. J'espère que cette histoire plait à certains. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires! 
> 
> Merci!

\- Comment as-tu fait, l’autre jour, quand je te suivais, pour me faire perdre ta trace? Demanda Seth alors qu’Al les conduisait vers un endroit inconnu.  
\- C’est simple! Quand j’ai compris que tu me suivais, je me suis caché, dit-il. J’étais dans une des poubelles qui traînaient dans la ruelle et j’ai camouflé ma présence, avoua-t-il simplement, comme si c’était évident alors que ce ne le serait pas pour quelqu’un de normal.  
\- Mais j’étais assez loin pour que tu ne remarques rien, non? Demanda Seth, curieux.  
\- Tu parles de cela comme si nous étions pareils, mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je ne me fie pas seulement à mon Essence, je compte aussi sur mon instinct et mes sens aiguisés. Sur ces plans, je suis certain que je te domine, rigola-t-il, n’étant aucunement humble. 

Seth eut un rapide sourire en coin à la provocation. Ils étaient tous deux curieux de savoir de quoi l’autre était capable. Seth se doutait qu’Al savait utiliser son Essence, comme lui, mais il semblait aussi être plus intelligent qu’il en avait l’air. Seth se demandait même s’il n’en connaissait pas plus que lui à ce sujet. Cela le rendait de plus en plus intéressé par l’adolescent qui était visiblement aussi marginal que lui. Al s’arrêta alors devant la porte d’une sorte de grand entrepôt situé dans une ruelle cachée. Seth restait sur ses gardes. Il ignorait s’il pouvait réellement faire confiance à Al.

\- On est rendus, annonça joyeusement ce dernier. Bienvenu chez moi, rajouta-t-il avant d’ouvrir la porte. 

Aussitôt, un bruyant vacarme retentit dans la ruelle. Seth entra rapidement derrière Al et ferma hâtivement la porte derrière lui, histoire de ne pas attirer l’attention de personnes indésirables. 

\- Alors, les Rats, vous n’avez pas fait trop de bêtises pendant mon absence? Cria Al avec un ton de menace, le même qu’un grand frère aurait sans doute avec ses petits frères et sœurs.  
\- Al!  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as ramené comme surprise aujourd’hui?  
\- Est-ce que tu as croisé des méchants?  
\- C’est qui, lui? 

Une dizaine d’enfants de 10 ans et moins s’étaient rassemblés d’un coup autour d’Al. Cinq ou six autres, un peu plus âgés étaient restés plus loin. 

\- Il s’appelle Seth, soyez gentils avec lui. Partagez le pain également, rajouta Al alors que Nix le sortait de son sac.

Al leur donna le reste de baguette et ils se dispersèrent avec chacun un petit morceau. Certains allèrent porter une part aux plus vieux. La pièce était énorme. Il y avait deux tables faites de matériaux variés dont la solidité était incertaine et il y avait dans le fond de la salle un large escalier menant à une pièce avec de grandes vitres donnant sur toute la salle. Sous ces escaliers se trouvaient une tonne d’oreillers et des couvertures. La porte de la pièce au bout des escaliers s’ouvrit alors. Un jeune homme qui devait tout juste avoir 20 ans sortit. Aussitôt, Seth sentit qu’il était lui aussi spécial. Il dégageait une aura lourde et menaçante, mais pure et rassurante à la fois. Le jeune homme s’approcha d’eux alors que Seth restait un peu à l’écart. Il n’était pas très à l’aise avec la situation. Il ne savait pas bien réagir avec les gens en général et c’était sans doute la première fois qu’il entrait dans un endroit aussi plein de vie. 

\- Du pain? Tu t’es gâté, commenta le jeune homme.  
\- Salut, Tom! J’ai quelqu’un à te présenter! Annonça Al avec enthousiasme. 

Al se tourna vers Seth, le prit par les épaules et le fit passer rapidement devant lui. Tom était grand et massif. Il avait des traits asiatiques, le crâne rasé avec des motifs sur les côtés et des tatouages dorés sur ses bras. Même si Seth était très confiant en ses capacités, il se doutait qu’un combat contre lui ne serait pas sans peines. 

\- Il s’appelle Seth et il est super fort! le venta Al. 

Tom l’observa quelques secondes, cherchant sans doute à savoir s’il était un allié ou un ennemi. Seth était anxieux, il voulait faire bonne impression et ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis inutilement. C’est alors que le regard de Tom s’adoucit et afficha une grande curiosité. 

\- Enchanté, Seth. Tu as vraiment de drôles de couleurs de cheveux et de yeux, commenta-t-il. C’est de quelle origine?  
\- Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas connu mes parents et je n’ai rien trouvé dans les recherches que j’aie faites à ce sujet, avoua Seth, neutre. 

Il se sentit aussitôt stupide. Il ne voulait pas en dire trop sur sa vie privée. Ce n’était pas quelque chose d’habituel que de pouvoir faire des recherches dans la 4e Zone. Les jeunes y vivant n’étaient normalement pas éduqués. Heureusement, ce qu’il avait dit était quand même assez vague pour ne pas être trop louche.

\- Dis… Tu ne serais pas… commença Tom avant d’être coupé par Al.  
\- Oh, Tom! Avant que j’oublie, Il y a des gangsters qui m’ont menacé sur le chemin du retour. Fais attention, ils veulent des filles cette fois, le prévint Al.  
\- Merci de m’en informer. Tu ne les as pas trop démolis j’espère? S’enquit Tom avec un sourire complice, même si une lueur inquiète résidait toujours dans son regard.  
\- Non, pas du tout! En fait, c’est Seth qui s’en est chargé à ma place, répondit-il. Il est plus raisonnable que moi. Il n’a donné qu’un seul coup de poing à une des brutes et ils ont fui à toute vitesse. C’était vraiment impressionnant! 

Al dégageait un tel enthousiasme, une telle innocence, mais aussi un potentiel et une force dont Seth ignorait encore les limites. Même s’il était fortement embarrassé par la manière dont Al parlait de lui, il ne détestait pas cela. 

\- Bon, c’est assez. Tu peux arrêter de parler maintenant, d’accord? Dit alors Seth en se tournant vers Al pour mettre sa main devant la bouche de ce dernier. 

Tom en sembla amusé. Al, comme pour agacer Seth encore plus, continua à parler malgré la main sur sa bouche. 

\- Je vous laisse, amusez-vous bien, dit Tom en retournant vers les escaliers.  
\- Merci, Tom. À la prochaine, lui dit Seth d’un ton respectueux. 

Seth trouvait étrange, et presque déplacé, le souhait de Tom. S’amuser dans la 4e Zone était si rare. Mais, en pensant à Al qu’il venait de rencontrer, peut-être que cette idée était relative. Avec ce bref moment d’inattention, Al réussit à enlever la main de Seth de sa bouche et passer un bras autour de la nuque de l’adolescent qu’il tira plus à l’intérieur du repaire. Il alla le présenter aux pré-adolescents qui étaient restés à l’écart. Ensuite, ils passèrent un peu de temps avec les plus jeunes. Seth restait dans l’ombre d’Al, muet, observant ce dernier raconter comment il avait réussi à voler le pain. D’autres enfants s’amusaient avec Nix. Après un moment, Seth et Al sortirent à l’extérieur. Une fois dehors, Seth voulait déjà retourner à l’intérieur. Même s’il n’était pas habitué à ce genre d’environnement, il lui apportait quelque chose de revigorant qui lui était nouveau et qu’il aimait bien. Il remarqua alors que le soleil se couchait déjà à l’horizon. La journée avait passé plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avait cru. 

\- Tu peux rester à coucher si tu veux, proposa Al, soudain plus sérieux.  
\- Ça va aller, j’ai un endroit où dormir déjà, répondit Seth simplement. 

Il ne voulait pas déranger et, maintenant qu’il repensait à ce moment passé avec Al, il réalisait qu’il avait sans doute fait une belle erreur. Les voix revenaient en force soudain.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais saches que tu es le bienvenu. 

Ce qu’il venait de dire ne rassura pas réellement Seth. Il ne pouvait pas... Il n’avait pas le droit...

\- Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance aussi facilement? Personne ne fait confiance à qui que ce soit dans la 4e Zone. C’est une règle de survie, non?  
\- Je te l’ai dit, j’ai un bon instinct. Et puis, tu me fais confiance aussi, tu m’as suivi jusqu’ici, alors pourquoi ce ne serait pas réciproque? Demanda-t-il toujours avec cette innocence rafraîchissante. 

Il avait toutefois tort. Seth ne faisait pas encore totalement confiance à Al, il restait sur ses gardes.

\- Si seulement c’était aussi simple… murmura Seth.  
\- On va se revoir? Demanda Al. 

Sa question laissa Seth surpris. D’un seul coup, l’angoisse grandissante qui l’habitait l’assaillit. Il ne pouvait pas avoir d’amis. 

\- Ne fais confiance à personne. Ne t’attache à personne. Ce sera ta perte. Ils ne sont rien. Ils sont inférieurs, comme des insectes. Rien de plus. Seul ton maître te surpasse. Il est la vérité absolue. 

Les voix déferlèrent dans sa tête. Il les avait entendues si souvent. Elles avaient fait partie d’un discours qu’il avait entendu à répétition, jour et nuit, pendant des années. Seth baissa la tête quelques longues secondes, tentant, les yeux fermés, de faire taire à nouveau les voix insistantes. Il voulait tant s’y opposer, se détacher complètement de son passé, tout oublier et agir comme une personne normale.

\- Je… commença Seth finalement, prêt à céder aux voix et dire adieu à Al. 

Même en n’écoutant pas les voix, dans sa situation, il savait que c’était trop dangereux d’avoir des amis. Il ne voulait pas mettre un innocent en danger…

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment une question, le coupa alors Al. On va se revoir. Et puis, on se montrera de quoi on est vraiment capables, parce que moi aussi je suis curieux! Dit Al avec détermination.  
Il ne suffit que de cela pour que les voix disparaissent. Seth releva le regard vers Al et afficha un sourire entendu, se sentant apaisé. Peut-être qu’Al était celui qui pourrait le sortir de son éternelle solitude. Peut-être qu’il était assez fort pour survivre à ses côtés malgré la menace qu’il représentait. Après cette journée pleine de nouveautés, il ne pouvait refuser l’amitié d’Al. Alors...

\- Dans ce cas, j’ai bien hâte de voir ça! Répondit Seth en essayant d’imiter maladroitement l’enthousiasme de son ami. 

Seth s’en alla avec un sourire en coin.


End file.
